


Something We Call It Love

by roroo373



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 只是黄色废料存个外链而已





	Something We Call It Love

**Author's Note:**

> 只是黄色废料存个外链而已

说起来，第一个意识到有些什么不太对劲的，不是金道英也不是郑在玹，还是Ten。

泰国好友认真地观察金道英一边敲报告一边又撕了两瓣橘子塞进嘴里，犹豫半天还是开口问道：“你最近是不是特别爱吃酸的？”

金道英大发慈悲地从电脑屏幕中抽出一个眼神瞟向他。Ten觉得他吃水果的模样很像某只在YouTube上走红的兔子。

“我是说……”他朝四周张望了一下，凑近了一些，“你有没有做过测孕？”

噢。

金道英当然没有做过，但他也当然没有给Ten继续讨论的机会。“如果你还想跟我讨论这个生理问题，你那份傍晚六点要传到老板邮箱里的策划书就写不完了。”他巧妙地转移了话题。Ten不满地瞪着他，在转向自己的电脑前最后恶狠狠地叮嘱道：“你最好测测看。”

男人对他摊开手，在这期间又多吃了三瓣橘子。

不过金道英还是在开车回家的路上拐到便利店买了一根测孕棒。两个月前那次意外让他们不得不在接吻的间隙抽空给上司发邮件请了五天的假，从双人床到客厅沙发再到卧室，甚至在餐桌边吃饭也能来一次，以至于最后金道英不得不多带了一个腰部护垫回办公室上班，还被同事调笑了好久。想想好像只有筑巢那一次没带套成了结，应该不至于那么准吧……？他还抱有一丝侥幸的心理。

结果十五分钟后，郑在玹又在开车回家的路上接到了金道英的消息，当Siri亲切地为他念出“来自道英的邮件：我怀孕了”这句话时，他差点手滑追了前面那辆宝马的尾。

“你看，我总是对的。”Ten对此洋洋得意道，并接收到了金道英一个威胁他闭嘴的目光。

尽管怀孕不在金道英原本的人生规划里，但既然这是由于他自己脑子一热允许了郑在玹不做安全措施就上膛才中的奖，他倒也没什么特别难以接受的——总不能打了不是？他瞟了一眼开始规划起婴儿房装修的Alpha，内心感叹是不是情人节加成让另一个水瓶座总比他要更理想型狂热一些。

事实上，身体里多孕育一个生命好像也没有他原本想象的那么可怕。金道英孕期反应不大，只在刚开始的一个多月有孕吐，剩下的时间还是该吃吃该喝喝。他原本就瘦，吃下去的东西像全被婴儿吸收了一样，手脚一点也不长肉，腹部也不大，看上去只像长了小肚子，惹得郑在玹睡觉时老忍不住手要去摸几把，最后再被金道英一把打回去。

郑在玹觉得自己作为一个Alpha比金道英还要委屈多了，刚怀上几个月的时候胎儿不稳定，换句话说就是同房都不用想了，有些时候抱着金道英起了反应还要被人赶去洗手间自行解决，Omega的脾气暴起来连撒娇都不管用。（“哥，我工作好累啊……”“哈？谁产检的时候跟我说辞职算了他养我的？大概不是郑先生吧！”）

软磨硬泡苦口婆心，求到孩子五个月大了才终于让年下者求来了一次机会，金道英靠在软绵绵的几个大枕头上盯着郑在玹往手心挤润滑剂，开口说：“要不你还是给我写个保证书吧？”

“放心啦哥，我绝对会很温柔的。”对方一边答，一边俯身来和他接吻。湿哒哒的指尖抵在入口处，轻轻按压了几下让他放松，然后探进一个指节，让金道英闷哼了一声，然后声音又尽数被吻去。许久未经人事的甬道十分紧致，软肉争相绞住侵入的两根手指，滚烫的温度沿着指尖往血管里流窜。漫长的开拓对双方而言都是煎熬，金道英搂着郑在玹的脖子，喘着气感受Alpha温柔的吻落在鼻尖、脸颊又移到腺体，最后弓起腰，将唇虔诚地印到他隆起的腹部之上。Omega微颤着想要伸手去抚慰Alpha一直被冷落的柱体，在半空中被郑在玹截住了动作，握着手腕又放回床铺之上。“没关系的，哥不用动。”他低声说道。

太过分了，郑在玹。金道英仰起头，身下动作着的手指已经按到了敏感区的边缘，他感到自己的呼吸开始染上泪意。这么温柔的话，是会把人溺死的。他将郑在玹拉近了自己，泄愤似的咬住他的唇，又被年下者轻笑着转为一个更浪漫的深吻。

后穴已经可以轻松容纳三根手指了，郑在玹把手抽出来，换成自己的性器顶进去，他的动作仍然缓慢却很坚定，一下一下将自己送到更深的地方，每抽出来一些都让交合处发出淫靡的声音。身下的人只一会儿就开始浑身泛起粉色，手不自觉地抓紧了床单，金道英紧紧闭着眼，好几个月没有接纳过他人的身体甚是敏感，一举一动都会清晰地传至每一个细胞，孕育着新生命的生殖腔随着胎儿的长大逐渐压迫向前列腺，此时配合着Alpha的动作更是双重的刺激，战栗的电流沿脊椎划过躯干直闯而上，在他的大脑里炸出绚烂的烟花，连他自己都没有发觉之际身体就攀上了高潮，给Omega留下一片空白的迷糊意识。

郑在玹看着此情此景更觉得一股热潮往下腹冲，只是担心金道英吃不消，他始终压抑着自己的动作，现在倒像隔靴搔痒让人烦闷。他本想抽出来用手套弄解决算了，但金道英一手抚着他的脸，一手摸索到他撑在床上的掌心与他十指相扣，他的伴侣用那双灵气的眼注视着他，唇瓣一张一合：“我、爱、你、啊。”温热的甬道伴着轻声的告白几次收缩，让Alpha终于低吼着释放了出来。

郑在玹慢慢退了出来，取下安全套打结扔到垃圾桶后赶紧爬回床搂紧了金道英。“哥刚刚太犯规了吧？”他嘟哝道。金道英好整以暇地拉过被子盖住他们俩，语气轻松得就像刚刚根本什么都没做一样：“我怕你射不出来而已。”

“……可不可以再来一次？”

“不行。睡觉。”

第二天上班时Ten闻着一股明显的蜂蜜酒味欲言又止，金道英捧着郑在玹给他网购的一篮子水果轻飘飘开口说：“不准说话，不然这篮子水果全放你桌上。”

金道英暴君！金道英不是人！泰国人内心怒骂，并决定把可爱婴儿服从礼物清单上划掉。


End file.
